Shiny Chao
Shiny chao can be purchased from the Black Market, and match the colors of all other purchasable chao, however Shiny chao are lighter in color and have a certain shine to them. Their eggs are also shiny. They are all more expensive than non-shiny chao, and require more emblems than non-shiny chao. They are refered to in their Black Market description as "Moderate Rare Chao." Missing Shiny eggs are the same as the missing non-shiny eggs in any given file. These chao may be bred to produce Shiny Two-Tone Chao, Shiny Normal Chao, and Shiny Jewel Chao. Listing and Details Shiny Jewel Chao Whilst there are many special breeds of chao, one in particular is unique and rather hard to obtain. Shiny Jewel Chao are unique, which is odd for chao, and their appearance is not at all what one would expect if you took a glance at the parents of the chao. A rare combination of Shiny and Jewel at the same time creates a very odd result. No-one so far as we know knows why this happens, but it just does. Because of this, many, many, people believe that this is a glitch. You can only get a Shiny Jewel Chao through specific and special breeding. You will have to breed a Shiny Coloured Chao with a Jewel Chao. The Black Market sells Shiny Chao eggs, and you can get a Jewel Chao egg in the Tiny Chao Garden or Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the Gamecube. The result of breeding the two chao should be a Shiny Jewel Chao. Special Shiny Jewel Chao There are special breeds of Shiny Jewel Chao, and they are the Transparent Chao, Invisible Chao, and Pseudo Chao. All are Shiny Jewel Chao, but the actual breed you will get depends on the base colour (the colour of its body from birth) of the chao. The Jewel Coat of your chao bypasses this, so what actually matters is that your chao will have some ''sort of Jewel Coat, no matter what it is! e.g. Gold, Aquamarine and Topaz all work in the same way, but Red, Blue and Green will create different types of chao. Invisible Chao The three Shiny Jewel Chao that have the appearance of an Invisible Chao are Shiny Jewel Lime Green, Shiny Jewel Yellow, and Shiny Jewel Grey. The are all - You've guessed it - chao that are almost entirely invisible. The only visible parts are the eyes, wings and the emotion ball that floats above it. Some people like giving this chao a hat so it looks like a floating item! Transparent Chao Transparent Chao are the most common Special Breed and can be bred from '''eight different Jewel Chao', so it's no wonder they're the most common Special Breed! As you can probably guess, they are chao with partially transparent bodies. Apart from this, they look like a Shiny Two Tone Chao. The exact appearance of the Transparent Chao depends on its base colour. But the colour that you see will often look absolutely nothing like its base colour! This has confused many people. The table below shows their individual names and their actual appearance. All of these have Transparent bodies, but some have other properties as well. Pseudo Chao There are three Shiny Jewel Chao left, and have been nicknamed 'Pseudo Chao' by fans. The reason for this is that these chao are like the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' - Their true appearance is only shown when breeding another chao. Just like Transparent Chao, the appearance depends on their base colour. Once again, here is a table showing their individual names, what they actually look like and a few extras. Category:Cleanup Category:Categorize